Before The Beginning
by bloodyroses789
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened to Alice and Jasper before they became Cullens? All Alice's POV, and you'll get your questions answered!


Before The Beginning

Where Do We Go?

Only when I felt the warm sun on my face did I open my eyes. Since I can't sleep, I had been lying awake all night, thinking. I felt a wave of unease wash over me, but it wasn't my own. It was Jasper's. Jasper. I let out a sigh, and then shifted to look at him.

He was lying there, looking back at me. We had rented a room in the pub where we had met, and made sure that it had two beds. After all, we had only just met! My super vampire sight was clearly able to see the red glint that all blood drinkers have in their eyes.

My own eyes were now amber, having started "dieting" on only animal blood. That was the way that the Cullen family lived. They were 5 vampires that lived in Alaska, named Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and finally Edward. We hadn't met them yet, but I knew that we would soon. Sometimes it's really useful to be able to see into the future!

"Right now we're in Nevada. It should be only a day or two 'til we reach Alaska!" I may have sounded weird, but I knew Jasper would understand by reading my emotions. Due to me visions, I knew Edward Cullen (bronze hair, lanky) could read minds. If it seemed weird having an emotion sensor by side, I shuddered at the thought of having Edward read into my very being.

"When do you want to leave? Or, I should say, when DO we leave?" Jasper chuckled as he made a joke about my powers. When we had met yesterday around noon, he had been freaked out of his mind. But now I think that he might be cool with it. He brushed a strand of his honey colored hair from his eyes, then jumped up with inhuman speed.

Not wanting to be ditched, I followed. To make sure things in my brain still worked properly, I did a quick run-through. Today was March 24, 1973.

Before leaving our room, I quickly danced around the room and made sure that everything was neat. I had gone under-cover as a maid once, and it had SUCKED! So therefore, whenever I stayed someplace human, I tried to save the maid yet another job.

Giving Jasper's clothes a quick glance, I winced. He was STILL wearing a "Maria's Army" uniform. Black and tan were not meant to be worn together, no matter how cute the guy was.

"You don't REALLY think that I'm gonna let you go out in public with

THAT on, do you?" I was almost crying now, astounded at the army's lack of style. Even if the team was all vamps, they must have been fashion blind.

"I actually like it! I think that it's classically plain, not lacy and annoying." Jasper glanced down self-consciously, and sighed.

"Whatever. We are SO getting you into all of the latest trends! If you travel with me, you dress by my likes. Ok? Ok, good!" I was in my fashion mode, and NO cutie was going to stop me!

Wait! Did I just think that Jasper was cute? I let my gaze wander. His honey blond hair, muscular body, addicting voice, lilac scent, evens his pale skin was becoming more familiar. Then a vision had to interrupt my happy thoughts.

A flash of white. Then one face and name. Tight dark brown curls, red eyes, and pale skin. Jasper's voice called the name out loud.

"Maria!" His disembodies voice echoed off the walls of my head. A firm shake on my shoulders jolted me back into the present.

"Alice? Alice, can you hear me?!" I was secretly pleased to hear such tender concern on his voice. Maybe he liked me after all! Maybe I'm not hopeless!

As my eyes focused, I realized that we were now in the woods. Jasper must have carried me all the way here. I giggled at the look that any humans who had seen us must have had on their faces. I must have looked drunk! But then a cool breath of air washed over my face, and I refocused on the present.

Jasper's face was hovering over me. I realized that his eyes seemed, well, different. Then it hit me like a train to the face. His. Eyes. Were. AMBER! With a gasp, I realized that I must have been "gone" for almost two days. I never really knew how long my visions take...

As I slowly sat up, I felt a bit dizzy. I swayed back, only to have Jasper catch me. He placed one hand under my head, and wound the other around my waist. I suddenly noticed that I was wearing different clothes.

"How did I magically change outfits?" I asked, already suspicious of his reply. Well, I actually already knew it. He cocked one eyebrow, then winked.

His face was only inches away from my own, and it only made sense to close those inches. We both went with the flow, and lapsed away. The only problem was, were do we go next?


End file.
